


Thinking out loud

by Hutcheeran91



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Prompt Fic, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, a bit cliche maybe, as always, idk it's just an old fic I found and I decided to post it because why not, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutcheeran91/pseuds/Hutcheeran91
Summary: Crowley, I love him, but if he keeps being this fucking clumsy I swear I’ll…“…What’d you say?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Thinking out loud

A thud. And then another, and another. 

_ Seven fucking snakes.  _

I open one eye only, just to point it towards Snow who, in the dim light of this cloudy Sunday morning, is trying to tie his shoe and get on his pants all at once. He must be running late for breakfast, and woe betides us if other students finish his precious scones before he gets to eat at least five. 

A frown gets hold of my face, and then I bury it in my pillow, groaning. It’s the third time he wakes me up in the span of a week. 

_ Crowley, I love him, but if he keeps being this fucking clumsy I swear I’ll… _

“…What’d you say?”. Snow’s voice is still kind of groggy, as it always is after a rough night of sleep and nightmares. There’s also something else, something I can’t grasp.

_ Oh shut up.  _

“No, you shut up” he backfires immediately.  _ What the-  _ “but first, repeat what you said before”. 

“I… didn’t say anything?” I say, not really sure of my words for an unknown reason, while I tentatively open both eyes and slowly sit. 

“Yeah, and I’m the queen. You aren’t drunk, are you? ‘cause you keep saying stupid shit, this morning”. He turns slightly towards me, with his shirt still unbuttoned and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. The light barely touches his skin, but it’s enough to give it a soft golden glow.  _ He looks so beautiful,  _ I think before I can stop myself, as always, because I’m embarrassingly weak, even if my brain probably understood what must be happening. 

“Baz, what the fuck?” he frowns, looking down on me. I bring both of my hands over my mouth, my eyes widening. 

_ Shitshitshitshit.  _

I feel my mouth moving underneath my fingers, and my eyes widen even more, if possible. 

“Baz, are you okay?”. Simon is looking at me with a concerned look on his face, getting closer to my bed with a couple of steps towards it.  _ No, I’m not how could I-.  _ I take a deep breath. “Yes, Snow, I’m fine,” I say, trying to get my usual composure back. He’s even closer now, but I quickly stand up. 

“No you’re not?” he looks even more worried “you’re still talking nonsense, you never do that”. 

_ It’s not nonsense, you numpty.  _ I bite my lip. 

“Then what?” he angles his head like a confused puppy, and I try my best not to think again something potentially embarrassing.

“I… I think I’m thinking out loud. Literally” I say lowering my gaze. “I listened to that song yesterday and I tried making it into a spell to use against you but-“

“Ha! You were plotting against me! You're admitting it!” he yells, and I can’t help but roll my eyes at him. 

“I thought it would be fun and harmless”.  _ But apparently it fucking pretty much destroyed my dignity.  _

“Why’s that? You just said that I’m beautiful. How would that destroy your dignity?”. He looks calm, relaxed, and quite amused by the situation. “I think you’re beautiful too if that matters”: 

_ I’m going to combust spontaneously, here, now.  _

“Nah, don’t be such a drama queen, you’re going to be fine. Also, you said something else, earlier, would you mind saying it again?”. He smirks. He heard it. I know he heard it. Then why is he being such a dick? 

“I… I…”

####

I suddenly open my eyes. It’s still dark. Snow is still sleeping, with his mouth open and drool pooling under the pillow right below.

_ Fucking mouthbreather.  _

I let out a shuddering breath.  _ It’s alright,  _ I think, and my mouth stays shut. 

It was just a nightmare, then. Another one. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, it's just a fic I wrote ages ago, found in a folder in the meanders of my laptop. I thought I might as well post it because why not, so here you go. Hope you enjoyed it, at least.


End file.
